


Let's Take It To The Next Level

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: Posted on tumblr because it's easy to write there than here. Link below





	Let's Take It To The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/Mainexiii

https://mainexiii.tumblr.com/post/181762809480/day6-jae-x-reader-smut


End file.
